The Gundam Wing Name Series
by Raven Maxwell
Summary: Poems using the characters in Gundam Wing names - ;
1. Chapter 1- Duo Maxwell, God of Death

A/N - Even more reasons why I should never get hyper. -.-;;  
  
Title: Duo Maxwell  
Author: Raven Maxwell  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my kickass laptop.  
Pairings: NONE  
Part 1/?  
  
Duo Maxwell by Raven Maxwell  
  
Duo is  
Unique yet very  
Original. He is also very  
Magnificent yet  
Aggravating! He always acts  
X-tra cheerful whenever times are bad.  
We all know how  
Excellent he is at fighting. These are reasons why we all  
Love and  
Like the self-proclaimed God of Death  
  
A/N - This was baaad! This was a stress reliever. I wrote this during French. We are preparing for first year French students assessments. YUCK! I seriously dislike this assessment. The assessment determines our fourth quater report card grade and goes in our permanent record! -.-;; I dislike school. Can you tell? Anyway please review! ^_^  
  
- Raven Maxwell 


	2. Chapter 2- Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier

Title: Heero Yuy  
Author: Raven Maxwell  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my kickass laptop.  
Pairings: NONE  
Part 2/?  
  
Heero Yuy by Raven Maxwell  
  
Heero is an  
Excellent and  
Extraordinary fighter. He  
Really is a Perfect Soldier.  
Only he has one fault, he can fight  
Yet he dwells in the past frequently. He is  
Unique in the fact that he kills people  
Yet he shows hardly any grief. I like my Perfect Soldier.  
  
A/N - This was done while "taking notes" in class for our French assessments again, stress reliever. Please review!  
  
- Raven Maxwell 


	3. Chapter 3- Trowa Barton, Angel of Animal...

Title: Trowa Barton  
Author: Raven Maxwell  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my kickass laptop.  
Pairings: NONE  
Part 3/?  
  
Trowa Barton by Raven Maxwell  
  
Trowa is  
Really the Angel of Animals. He is the  
Only Gundam Pilot able to tame a lion!  
We all love him and the  
Animals he works with.  
But really, why do we  
All love someone who  
Rarely ever shows his  
True emotions?  
Only his loyal fans know that he is one of the  
Nicer Gundam Pilots. I love my Angel of Animals.  
  
A/N - Hello my Dears! I like to call Trowa the Angel of Animals and the Angel of the Forest. Don't ask me why. I just do it. Anyway this was written at 2:00 in the morning. I said he was one of the nicer Gundam Pilots because he had a chance to let Heero die when he self-destructed but chose to nurse him back to health. How nice! Sorry I am a yaoi obsessed fan-girl. Please feel free to ignore me. Anyway before I start scaring people I would just like to ask you to please review!  
  
- Raven Maxwell 


	4. Chapter 4- Quatre Winner, Arabian Prince

Title: Quatre Winner  
Author: Raven Maxwell  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my kickass laptop.  
Pairings: NONE  
Part 4/?  
  
Quatre Winner by Raven Maxwell  
  
Quatre is very  
Unique in the way that he  
Always  
Tries to  
Rectify unfair  
Evils. His nickname from me is the "Arabian Prince,"  
Which   
I think suits him perfectly. Quatre strikes me as one of the  
Neat and orderly type. That's  
Not a bad thing. In fact I think he is very  
Earnest and  
Reliable. I love my Arabian Prince.  
  
A/N - Hello my friends! I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning. I should have been sleeping but I didn't feel like sleeping. Oh well. Anyway I don't have much to say except, Please review!  
  
- Raven Maxwell 


	5. Chapter 5- Wufei Chang, Solitary Dragon

Title: Wufei Chang  
Author: Raven Maxwell  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my kickass laptop.  
Pairings: NONE  
Part 5/?  
  
Wufei Chang by Raven Maxwell  
  
Wufei is a very   
Unusual little  
Fellow. He   
Is very  
Excitable. I have  
Chosen the nickname "Solitary Dragon" for him. Wufei  
Hates  
Anything that is unjust. He  
Never lets anyone  
Get away with something bad. I love my Solitary Dragon.  
  
A/N - Hello everyone! This one was written at 3 in the morning as well. I have a tendency to forget what I was writing about if I have an idea and try to write the idea down the next day. I know this poem like the others probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I try my best to make sense in my writing and when I talk, but I hardly ever do. Um well just Please review and tell me whether or not you would like to see a poem about Zechs, Une, Noin, Treize, Relena or any other person that I haven't listed. As I said, please review!  
  
- Raven Maxwell 


End file.
